


Headlines 2

by betawho



Series: Headlines [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story containing <i>every single New Who episode title</i>, in order.</p><p>This has been updated to include every title up through the Specials and Series 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines 2

**The Next Doctor** has proved to be a revelation! Although he is the last survivor of a **Planet of the Dead** he has had a wide ranging influence from the **Waters of Mars** to the **End of Time** (twice).

In **the Eleventh Hour** of his tenth life he renounced the **Beast Below** of his nature and despite the **Victory of the Daleks** which allowed his hated enemy to survive and thrive when his own people perished he still views his new life as a **Time of Angels**. 

With new **Flesh, and Stone** resolve, he has routed the **Vampires of Venice** and approved **Amy’s Choice** of husband. **The Hungry Earth** demands more of his adventures as even **Cold Blood** is not enough to deny the charm and appeal of this new incarnation. 

**Vincent and the Doctor** were **Lodger** s for a night, until Vincent’s nightmare portended that when **the Pandorica Opens** there will be a **Big Bang** and Silence will Fall. 

The Doctor used the joyful sound of **A Christmas Carol** to bring them halfway out of the dark. But the future, light or dark, loud or silent, remains to be seen.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
